


Assumptions

by Alphaphageti



Series: Super and Her Squad [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphaphageti/pseuds/Alphaphageti





	

Kara had spent the day hanging out with fans and eating what can only be described as junk food, but Kara found it amazing. After about four of meeting with fans she decided to stop in at the hospital where Alex had still not awaken after her multiple surgeries weeks ago.

After visiting her sister she decided to head home to her room to enjoy the multiple dozen donuts and other sweets she had ordered. On her way back she saw a man, clearly drunk, walking into traffic. She quickly swooped in and saved him. 

"Are you alright sir? Please be more careful." The man stared at her before swinging and hitting her. Being caught by surprise with it, she hadn't the time to soften up, so she had to hear the crunch of his fist breaking on her cheek. 

"You monster! Leave go back to Hell!" The man pushed her and she stepped back. 

"Please sir. Let me take you to a hospital" the man glares at her and starts hailing a cab. 

"I can take care of myself, Demon!" Eventually a cab stops and he gets him and hurried off. Kara just sighs and continued to walk down the street. 

Eventually she got to the tower after saving one jumper and a couple from getting mugged. As she came up the elevator she heard clashes from the kitchen, so she quickly went to the noise. 

"She I can understand, but you Steve! Showing your emotions on live television is unacceptable!" Tony was waving a newspaper with bold letters saying 'Avengers Romance?' 

"Can it Tony. You don't understand half of it! It was like losing her planet all over again! I wanted to cheer her up any way I could. If my emotions show then so be it!" Steve crosses his arms and leans against the counter. 

"You act like she is a little angel don't you! Have you ever considered why they got sent away! Maybe they should just take her back! I hope she goes home!" Tony yells loudly causing Steve to burst forward and pin him to the wall. 

"Her planet is gone! She wasn't exiled she is literally the last of her race!" Steve growls into Tony's face. Tony sputters a couple I thoughts but gets interrupted by Steve "You always think you never check! She lost literally her whole world at half the age that you lost your parents! You should see her when she doesn't understand a human tradition!" Steve tosses out of the kitchen and he stumbled into Kara. 

Realizing that she saw it all Tony stands up "Kara I'm sorry! I had no idea!" Kara waves a hand and dismisses him not trusting herself to talk. She quickly turns and disappears, moving with her super speed out side into the city. 

Sitting on top of a tall skyscraper Kara watched out quietly for people committing crime. Suddenly she hears what sounds like tiny jets flying towards her. She stands and looks around spotting Iron man flying towards her. 

"What do you want Tony?" Kara crosses her arms and stands on the edge of the tower. Tony lands beside her and puts his hands up in surrender. 

"You know, I like knowing everything, but you... You are a mystery to me. You've felt more pain than, well anyone on this planet, but you still are cheerful."

Kara blushes lightly and looks away "what do you want Stark?" She demands gritting her teeth. 

"I lost my parents when I was about 20, I figured I had felt a pain that very few have ever felt." Tony sits down and looks off the building. 

Kara laughs mockingly "big surprise"

"You could say that. Deep down I feel I knew the truth but I figured it was easier to think you were just pretending than accepting that you were this amazing woman!" 

Kara slowly sits. "I'm not so amazing, but it's easier to smile and pretend everything is fine then go let out your anger and hate. I just want to be accepted for who I am for once. I don't want to hide me anymore!" Kara's voice cracks and tears spill onto her cheeks. 

"I'm sorry for being an antagonist. I guess I fell in a paroxysm of rage and didn't want to be a loser." He glances at the woman beside her and meets her confused eyes. "What?"

Kara looks away and blushes. "What does parysism mean?" Kara fiddles with her hands. 

Tony laughs to himself "so this is what Steve meant... It means overcome with emotion". Kara makes a quiet "oh" before letting Tony continue. "You've never met the full group have you?"

"No I haven't. I've tried to met as many as possible but Ive only met Sam, Wanda, you and Steve. I met Thor just briefly and I saw Natasha for a moment."

"Then that is how I will apologize. Next week Tuesday I'll make to have a party with everyone at it!"


End file.
